


Black Velvet travel to the Botanica

by Multifaceted Scorpio (Chaudalyn)



Category: WWE, WWE NXT - Fandom, World Wrestling Entertainment, blackvelvet
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, black culture, botanica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaudalyn/pseuds/Multifaceted%20Scorpio
Summary: Aleister is invited to a botanica after asking velveteen dream about some supplies.





	Black Velvet travel to the Botanica

“Why is something with so many powerful talismans inside a strip mall? Isn’t is dangerous.”

 

“I don’t know how you do it, but my people create powerful talismans from scratch. We go here for the supplies.”

 

“and the… beauty supply..”

 

“They needed to make a second store dedicated to hair magic.”

 

“Really?! It makes a lot of sense.”

 

“it does?”

 

“I’ve always thought black women use their hair as an altar. Like Root Work.”

 

“What a refreshing take on black women’s beauty.”

 

“So why is there a laundromat and a 7-11 there?”

 

“Same reason why there anywhere.”

 

“Convenience?”

 

“Convenience.”


End file.
